


A Past Fuck

by manafanfics



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Older Lan Wangji, Younger Wei Wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manafanfics/pseuds/manafanfics
Summary: Lan WangJi was brought to a town to exorcise a ghost. But the ghost had brought him back in time to when Wei WuXian was studying at cloud recesses. Lan wangji couldn’t help but fuck him.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian | Wei Ying
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	A Past Fuck

WangJi was going on a night hunt by himself. The townsfolk has said it was a annoying ghost that caused problems. He had learned to never underestimate anything, so he ha completely prepared for anything. What he didn't know was that the ghost could switch people into the past or future, the ghost had sent WangJi to the past. And he was now staring at a smaller WuXian who looked at him puzzled. "L-Lan zhan?" WuXian poked WangJi arm, WangJi looked down at him and smiled. "Mhm" WuXian face slightly blushed and reddened. "D-Did you get taller?" He said walking around WangJi. "Mmhm" he shook his head and grabbed WuXians arm. "Come" WuXian eyes widened and tried to pull away from WangJi. "Wait, wait, wait! Why are you taller?! And your voice is deeper!?" WangJi grabbed WuXian by his waist and carried him over his shoulders. WuXian looked up to face WangJi. "Where are we even going!?" WuXian clinged onto the front of WangJis robe, so he would fall face first. "Lan Zhan-" WangJi pulled out bichen and got on it. "Eh? Lan Zhan wait a minute!" WuXian said as Bichen started flying somewhere other then Cloud Recesses. "Shush" WangJi said putting a silence spell on WuXian. "Mhm! Mmhm!" WuXian hit WangJis thigh which was quite muscular. Bichen came down quickly to a barn with a small house. The silencing spell had worn off by the time they got there. "Lan WangJi! What are you doing!?" WuXian said hitting WangJis thigh and anything his hand could reach. WangJi had opened the worn down barn and walked towards a stack of hay. "What do you think I going to do?" WangJi said laying WuXian on it. WangJi got on top of WuXian, who was now blushing like crazy. WangJi took of his headband and wrapped it around WuXian wrists. "Eh, Lan Zhan! Why are you tying my hands together!? What did I do?!" WuXian said trying to pull his arms away. WangJi was about to pull out WuXian hair ribbon when WuXian jumped on him. "Lan Zhan! I'm not getting up until you explain what's going on!" WuXian said, frowning at the man under him. "Fine. Last night I was on a night hunt to get rid of a ghost terrorizing a town. The ghost snuck up on me and brought me back to the past." WuXian blankly stared at WangJi . "Is that what you wanted to hear?" WangJi wrapped his right arm around Wuxian waist and pulled him closer to himself. WuXian arms were in between him and WangJi, WuXian face grew hotter and hotter. "Not really, but what are you doing now?" WangJi smirked at him and sat up, going back to their original position. "Well-" WangJi started, one of his hand pulled WuXian hair ribbon down and wrapped it around his eyes, the other slowly unraveling WuXians clothes. WangJi leaned down to WuXian ear and smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

WuXian was completely naked, wrist bound together, and blindfolded, all because of WangJi. WuXian was sitting in WangJis lap, facing their left wall. WangJis hand was around WuXians waist while the other was two finger deep in WuXian. "Lan-Lan Zhan...agh" WuXian moaned into WangJis neck. "Mhm" WuXian was already leaking pre-cum, his legs slightly shaking with each hard thrust. "You're still as warm as always" WangJi said licking WuXian ear. "Ah!" WuXians legs closed together as he arched his back. "There! It-it feels weird!" WuXian head was thrown back as WangJis fingers abused WuXian prostate. WuXian fingers grabbed WangJi hand when he tried to put three fingers. "You!- Lan Zhan!" WuXian moaned loudly when WangJi curled his fingers. "I-I'm-I'm gonna cum!" WuXian tighten his grip on WangJis wrist. "Go ahead" WangJi kissed WuXian as his curled his fingers against WuXian prostate. "Mhm!-" WuXian back arch, his legs pressed against each other, his nails digging in WangJis arm. WangJi flinch be the force used in his arm. He trusted his finger a few more times, getting WuXian down from his high. "L-Lan-Lan Zhan! I-I can't!-It's too much!" WangJi pulled his fingers out slowly and removed WuXian blindfold. There were slight wet stains on the blindfold for WuXians tears. WangJi kissed the corners of WuXians eyes as a sign of sympathy. "Hah, Hah" WuXian heavy breathing calm down slowly as WangJi laid WuXian on the hay stack. WangJi removed his clothing and bent down to WuXian lips. "Wait, wait, wait, you still didn't answer my question from before!" WuXian exclaimed pushing at WangJis chest. "I will explain as I am fucking you" WangJi kissed WuXian, silencing him before he could protest, and slowly inserted himself into the smaller man. 

WuXian gasped loudly and wrapped his legs around WangJis waist. He breathed heavily against WangJi mouth. The older man swirled his tongue around WuXian lips and mouth as he tried to push himself deeper. WuXian eyes widened and patted quickly at WangJis chest, he pulled his head away from the man and spoke. "Lan Zhan! Lan WangJi! Stop moving! It hurts!" WangJi paused and bent down to kiss WuXian cheeks. "Do you still want me to tell you why I'm here?" WangJi said licking at WuXian ear. WuXian nodded quickly, wanting to forget about the rather large erection in him. "I was assigned to a get rid of a ghost in a small town" WangJi said as he pushed deeper into WuXian. WuXian let out a small groan as he felt his inside being pulled apart, WuXian motion at his tied hand to WangJi, to which he untied. WuXian wrapped his arms around WangJis neck and stuffed his face into his shoulder. WangJi let out a chuckle and continued. "There was a creature terrorizing the townsfolk, I had found out that it lived in a cave two miles out" WangJi pushed the last bit of him inside WuXian, WuXian gave a breathy moan in return. WuXian fingers held at WangJis shoulders. "When I had gotten there, the creature was attacking a group younger adults. I battled the creature long enough for the group to escape, but the creature had sent me back into the past" WangJi kissed the corners of WuXians mouth when he finished. "O-Oh" WuXian was breathless, WangJis erection felt like it was suffocating him. "Can I move now?" WangJi said against WuXian neck. The younger man got flustered and covered his face, but still nodded. WangJi smiled at me and started pulling out, he stopped when only the tip was in. He waited for a moment for WuXian, WuXian looked at the man puzzled. "Why aren't you-Ah!" WangJi thrusted harshly into WuXian, hitting his prostate head on. WuXian threw his head back in pleasure, his legs shooting up, while his hand went to WangJi biceps. 

WangJi kept a hard and fast pace and continued to thrust into WuXian. WuXians mind was blank, WangJi pressed into him in all the right places, the pleasure was overwhelmingly good, with the babbles and noises WuXian was making, WangJi felt he had done pretty good at stealing WuXian virginity for the second time. "WangJi, WangJi, WangJi" WuXian continued to say between his moans and cries. WangJi pinches at WuXian nipples and gently bit onto them. WuXians chest leaned into WangJis touch. WuXian eyes began to tear up, tears now beginning to fall for the pleasure. "I'm-Im-I'm gonna cum!-" WuXian was cut off by WangJi grabbing his erection and finishing him off. "-! Lan Zhan! Wai-wait! I-I-I'm cumming!" WuXian scratched at WangJis back, his legs tightening around the older mans waist, his back arching as he came into WangJis hand. "You came a lot, Wei Ying." WangJi said licking the cum off his hand. WuXian was just getting off his high with his member getting soft, but seeing WangJi lick his cum, turned him on. "My back..." WuXian whined. "I'm not finished Wei Ying" WangJi said leaning down to WuXian face. "Eh?" 

WangJi started thrust into WuXian once again, with a harder and faster pace. "Dont- You think...we should take a break!" WuXian moaned out, WangJi shook his head and turned WuXian to his side and put WuXian leg to his chest and held it. "Eh!? What kind of position is that-!" WangJi thrusted brutality into WuXian. WuXian moaned loudly and tried to sit up. "Lan Zhan wait!" WangJi pushed WuXians leg to WuXian. "Hold your leg" WuXian held his legs with tears pouring down his face. WangJi put his hand by WuXian shoulder and started thrusting faster and deeper. WuXian heard his own voice lose control as new parts of him were touched. WuXian started crying from the pleasure, his hands gripping whatever they could. His legs buckled and shook with pleasure, his hand slightly shaking from the cold barn. WangJi bent down and kissed WuXian, their lips dancing with one other. WuXian moans were becoming shorter and louder, WangJi knew he was close, he was too. "Wei Ying" WangJi moaned into WuXian ear, licking away the tears at WuXian cheeks. WuXian held onto WangJis arm as WangJi thrust got sloppier and harder. "Uh! Ah! Lan Zhan! Gonna-Cum!" WuXian said. "Together" WangJi responded thrusting harder into WuXian. With one last thrust at WuXian prostate, they both came with a loud moan. WuXians leg shaking and fingers digging into WangJis arm. WangJi laid on top of WuXian as they both came down their high. WuXian breathed harshly against WangJis neck, he hands tight against WangJis biceps. WuXian knocked onto WangJis head and slightly pulled at his hair. “My back! My back! My back!! Lan Zhan! You went too hard! I didn’t even know men could have sex!” WuXian said whining. “Sorry” WangJi said kissing WuXian on the lips. WuXian froze and stared at WangJi when he pulled away. “Surprised?” WangJi said gently helping WuXian up. “Aiyo how am I supposed to go back to Gusu now?!” WuXian said holding his back. WangJi cleaned them both up, he was going to help WuXian dress, but refused. “Nope! I can do it myself!” WangJi nodded before he suddenly felt weird. WuXian had his back on him and was putting on his pants. WangJi smiled and went over and kissed WuXian on his neck. “See you next time Wei Ying” WuXian blushed and turned around, only to find himself alone without a trace of the older man. WuXian heard footsteps outside and quickly put on the rest of his clothing. WuXian limped over to the barn doors and opened them. “Ah! Lan Zhan?” The younger WangJi had been looking for WuXian, WangJi turned around and sighed. “Where were you? And why aren’t you dressed properly?” WangJi said walking up to WuXian. WuXian looked down at his clothes and found them barely holding onto each other. WuXian gasp and tried to be dramatic, before a sharp pain shot up his back. “Aiyo!” He said grabbing his back and leaning forward. “My back” WangJi frowned and helped WuXian. “What happened?” WuXian quickly turned around. “You happened!” WangJi looked confused and get closed his eyes. He opened them and sighed. “Where’s your sword?” WuXian looked around before smiling sheepishly. “I forgot it in my room” he said fixing his clothes. WangJis ear slightly blushed and he mounted his sword. He nudged for WuXian to get on his sword. WuXian smiled and then blushed remembering what happened earlier. “Okay!” WuXian jumped on and held onto WangJi shoulders.


End file.
